To Where the Path Leads You (CO)
by frozenrelevant
Summary: All Elsa has been wanting is to talk to her sister again. At least, even just once. But she couldn't face her just yet. She needed to be ready. So she does something out of her own context. Yes, she disguises herself as a peasant and tries to give herself a chance to renew everything. What she didn't know was the risk she will take and the coincidences she will end up regretting.
1. The young queen

February 21, 1787/ Arendelle Castle- _the queen's study_

"Elsa!" Anna calls repeatedly for the thousandth time since earlier this morning.

"Elsa!"

Anna impatiently barges into her sister's study, and is greeted by a chair which was facing the window so Anna went closer and around the desk to find Elsa's forehead eresting on her wrist with her eyes gently closed.

She was snoring quietly and her legs were crossed but relaxed.

She was asleep.

Anna wanted to wake her up but instinct told her not to.

Elsa looked so angelic. As if she was a delicate snowflake that stuck itself on a window.

She was always too beautiful for anyone.

Right now, it was actually hard to imagine Elsa asleep.

She may look breakable and delicate

But she can send an entire country into eternal winter.

Elsa stirred, causing Anna to freeze.

Elsa's eyes fluttered open and revealed her perfect blue eyes.

"Oh great... I fell asleep." Elsa muttered disappointingly.

"You didn't return to your room last night. Were you up working?" Anna asked worriedly.

"I was researching about something and I had a lot of paperwork to do." Elsa explained, still slightly upset.

Ever since Elsa became queen of Arendelle, Anna's never had a day without worrying about her. She always spends her mornings and afternoons or even evenings locked in her office writing contracts and coming out when it's dinner time. Sometimes, she doesn't even come out anymore.

Anna put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"You should eat breakfast-"

"No, Anna. I need to finish this." Elsa said stiffly and turns around to begin writing again.

"But you're tired."

"The kingdom is waiting for further announcement on the upcoming Spring Ball by March. I need to attend a party in Italy and there is a meeting I shall go to this Friday."

"Maybe you're forgetting the promise you made to me."

"What promise?"

Anna frowns.

"You were supposed to teach me how to ice skate last week. You even missed the Christmas party!"

Elsa's face faltered sadly.

"Oh, Anna-"

"It's okay. It's okay." She waves it off disappointingly.

"Just call me of you've decided which was more important. Me or your job."

"You, of course! Which is why I'm working hard."

"You can't even spend a day with me, anymore! It's like you're not even my big sister."

"I am to, your big sister."

"Then why does it feel like nothing has changed between us? It's thirteen years all over again!"

Elsa stands up and holds Anna's shoulders. "Maybe you need to rethink that it's just us here. You and me. We're alone. Remember, mom and dad are gone."

Anna felt like crying angry tears.

"I don't know." She croaks.

"Sometimes, I forget I even have a sister. You're just... A queen to me."

Then she shakes Elsa off and slams the door behind her, taking off.

Elsa sits back down and massages her forehead.

She could still recall all the depressing events that have happened the past few years. Before all this. When Elsa was merely a princess. When she was still lonely. When she was just a ridiculous lovesick teenager who was scared of herself all the time.

She could never go back to that day. She was grateful to where she was today and decided it was all worth the sacrifice.


	2. The Heir

(3 years ago) May 1, 1783

Arendelle Castle

Anna didn't know why, but Elsa frightened her. Elsa never did anything but Anna had strong feelings about her facial expressions and features. To her, she reminded Elsa of the vintage porcelain angel that sat on top of Elsa's fireplace. It was one of Anna's favorite pieces of art that lay around the palace.

Because it reminded her of Elsa.

The angel had blonde hair, a white tunic and a wreath of flowers on its head. It was seated daintily and had its calves extended up to its bare feet.

Honestly, Elsa looked quite ethereal, yet haunting.

She was never exposed to too much emotion and despite so much, she and Anna weren't very close.

Anna was too afraid to go near her and even the servants.

And sadly, Elsa was aware of that.

Sometimes she would get mad at herself and would be by herself in a hidden passageway under the castle.

The fjord water would usually creep in so she had to cross a lake to her destination.

Which was her hideaway.

It was where Elsa could actually be herself. The late king discovered it a long time ago. This was made unknown to not a single person so the only possible source of light came from candles and fire.

Though it was just candles, there were so many that it lit up the entire lair.

A pipe organ was here. Paintings, sketches and books of different kinds of poetry all around the place. It felt like a real home to Elsa. Usually, she was neat and reserved. But down there, a completely different person. She cried here, sang arias, wrote poetry, sketched and played the pipe organ.

Elsa felt happier there but she didn't feel right. Being there was like a crime. Like she wasn't supposed to be there and instead was supposed to attend to her royal duties.

Elsa was mainly a teenager.

She was seventeen.

But she was nothing like her younger sister Anna.

Anna was like any other ditzy teenager. She laughed, broke rules, fell in love incessantly, and got in trouble.

Elsa had to attend meetings, torture herself over numerous lessons, even attend to her suitors and to pick her future king but Elsa didn't want that. She didn't want to be married out of business purposes. She didn't want to be queen either.

She was missing out on so much that she envied Anna's freedom.

She recalled the day when she was far more younger than she is now.

The day her father was still able to feel her embrace but now, far too afraid for his own daughter. Lord, Elsa missed those days dearly.

'Once you become queen, you'll own all this land.' The king would tell a little Elsa who would sit on his lap as he gestured to the entire kingdom of Arendelle.

'Everything, papa?!' She would ask incredulously.

'Everything the light touches.' The king promised.

"Everything the light touches..." Elsa muttered to herself and looked over the kingdom, extending to valleys and mountains and more houses.

"That's a lot of light."

##################

im so so sorry if the chapters are short. My phone is not helping me at all and the entire fanfic is already laid out inside it so I have no choice. I'm barely 15, as you can tell from such unsophisticated usage of words. But I hope you liked reading it!

follow my tumblr randomzebra27

and twitter akh_andre


	3. The Teenagers

"Hi, Papa!" Anna calls from afar as she sees the king in the dining room and runs to him. The king happily stands up and is greeted by a warm hug from his youngest daughter.

"Good morning, Anna." He greets her lovingly.

The king was a kind man. His subjects admire him and his daughters love him very much. His secret to getting to that point was actually being strict. Anna has never exactly seen her father mad before.

But there was one time.

And Anna did not like it.

The king kissed her forehead and sat back down.

"Lunch will be served shortly." The king said. "Have you been eating chocolate?"

Anna shook her head with a smile.

The king raises an eyebrow, takes his finger and wipes off a brown substance from the side of her lips.

"Okay, fine!" Anna surrendered.

The king shook his head disapprovingly. "When are you going to stop?"

Anna just laughed and the queen came down shortly with Elsa behind her.

"Good morning, Elsa." The king nodded to his oldest daughter.

Elsa curtsied shortly. "Father."

There was a time when Elsa used to call the king papa and the queen mama. Both of them are still wondering what happened to it.

Elsa sat down one seat away from the queen while everyone else sat next to each other.

"Your mother and I will be away for a short while." The king informed.

"Another ball?" Anna complained.

"Why can't you both stay here?"

"We will be attending your cousin's wedding in Corona. We'll be back before you know it."

Anna starts tossing her food around and the king noticed her upset behavior and patted her head.

"We'll bring back lots of chocolate."

Anna's face lit up and the king smiled at it. Elsa was quietly watching them and bit her lip.

Her father can never hold her anymore. It was like losing a daughter and Elsa felt left out but decided not to think of it too much because she knew it was for the best.

"How about you, Elsa?" The king asked.

Elsa was a bit startled but forced out her answer. She shook her head.

"Thank you."

Elsa already knew that her father was going to bring her something even if she didn't ask for anything.

No matter how much things they accepted, they were never raised spoiled.

But a part of Elsa wanted more than just horses and fine jewelry. She wanted freedom. Something Anna never ran out of and something Elsa never experienced.

This was actually a great chance.

"When will you be back?" Elsa spoke.

"About two to three weeks?" The king guessed.

Elsa gripped tightly on her fork to hold back her anxiety.

She forgot that she was expecting suitors that time around.

The king sensed her trouble but looked at her.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure of it." He promised.

"You're an independent woman."

Elsa didn't say a word.

Although she wanted to believe it.

After lunch, Elsa spent her free time pacing in her room while Anna sat outside waiting for Elsa to come out which never happens until dinner or if her room ever caught on fire.

The next day, Elsa was already at the foot of the grand staircase, waiting for her parents who were already halfway downstairs.

/Everything was going to change./ she thought.

Even if it was only for about fourteen days, Elsa felt like it was going to last forever. She needed to think fast.

"Do I have to come out?" Elsa asked patiently as she curtsied slowly to her parents.

The king and queen just looked at her meaningfully.

"It's going to be alright, Elsa." The king promised. They wanted to hug Elsa but it has been so long since that has happened. It wasn't puberty.

Elsa couldn't bare to walk them over to their ship so she decided to climb up to her room and sit there instead, to slowly realize that she was actually on her own and that there was only half a chance that they were going to make it back alive, which scared Elsa even more.

While Elsa was in her room, she knew that someone was waiting for her to come out.

It was Anna.

Anna could constantly wait for Elsa to come out any day. Anna terribly wanted someone to talk to and it's been quite lonely without her. She understood Elsa's struggle with preparing for queen and her daily training to be perfect. Elsa was always too distant to everyone. It was like she didn't want anyone in her life anymore. Anna was the only one who didn't believe it. For ten years and still counting, Anna would never go through a day without spending hours and hours thinking when Elsa would come back to her senses and realize that someone loved her and wants to be there through everything.

Anna just wanted her sister back.

Elsa could never look at her own sister straight anymore. She would always avert her eyes that she couldn't even see how Anna's been growing. Most of Elsa wanted to cry but apparently, she had the ability to be the most unreadable person in Arendelle. She never spoke her desires out to anyone except to herself.

She was the kind of teenager that never spoke about herself. She kept her opinions in her head and always put everyone first before her. But when she was alone, although she was afraid and felt lost, she felt even the slightest bit of freedom.

But she yearned for more.

To be beyond the walls of the palace. To explore the city and fjords. To experience the feeling of having no one fear her.

That would have been amazing.

Then she realized it.

She was expecting her suitor today.

Instant heart attack.

Elsa stood up and began pacing.

Just one day. She said to herself.

One day planned out for me.

Then she stopped and looked at the chest next to her bed.

She made her way to it and dug around looking for something.

Then finally, she pulls out something. It was a blue satin cloak.

Someone knocks on her door, startling her.

"Your Highness!" She hears a servant from outside.

"Prince Erik will be coming soon!"

"I'm just getting ready!" Elsa says.

Hesitantly, she thought for a while.

She knew what she was doing was wrong.

But it was definitely worth it.


	4. The Escape

"Your Highness. Princess Elsa is quite a charming young woman, is she not?" A man in a carriage with the arriving prince spoke finely.

"She very much is. Her beauty has fascinated many gentleman across the globe and if she becomes my bride to be, I might as well be the luckiest man on earth!" Erik replied.

"And not to mention her talent for singing! She's quite a jewel!"

"Indeed, sire!" The man said to the prince. "But what about her younger sister, Princess Anna? She's very pretty but she's quite a child!"

"Not to worry, Lawrence! We will only be dealing with Princess Elsa! She will be the future Queen of my heart!"

"But sire... Maybe you're forgetting her other suitors." Lawrence adds.

"Like Mahala, the crowned prince of India. Or Prince Edmund of Britain."

"There's Prince Mikael too... But I _am _the most gorgeous one!"

"Indeed you are, your highness!"

Prince Erik of Denmark was a snobby prince who eventually fell head over heels for Elsa since their first meeting. And didn't he _deserve_ the best? Elsa disliked him and would rather not eat for three days straight than spend two hours entertaining him. He tried his best to please her by offering precious jewels, flowers and exquisite chocolate. Elsa always kindly accepted these gifts but secretly sold them and donated the money to charity. As for the chocolate, it's still a mystery that Anna hasn't gained any weight after being spoiled by her sister.

Prince Erik was the kind of prince that didn't like being told what to do. He did everything his way and wanted literally the best. Elsa didn't exactly like that. He was the same age as Elsa but was a few months older. The youngest son of the King of Denmark and the younger brother of Prince Philipp, the heir to the throne. He wasn't at all interested in knowing more about The princess. He even disliked her sister so he was definitely not Elsa's type. He was obnoxious and quite violent which did not impress Elsa one bit.

"We're here, Your Highness!" Announced Lawrence.

Prince Erik went out of his carriage and stepped inside the palace but found no sign of Elsa except her younger sister Anna.

"Erik! Hi!" Anna said.

Erik rolled her eyes and walked past her.

"Where is Princess Elsa?" He asked impatiently.

"I think she's still in her room." Anna informed.

"She's never this late-"

"Yes, yes. I'll be in the gardens." Erik interrupted and left

Anna went upstairs, mumbling something under her breath and she made her way to Elsa's door.

Before knocking, she hesitated for a while but knocked anyway.

"Uh... Elsa?" Anna asked awkwardly.

"That Erik guy is here!"

No reply.

"Elsa..." Anna called again.

"Ooookay..."

Anna turned her heel and went back down to spend another day with herself.

Gerda was already getting slightly worried that Elsa was taking so much time in her room. She found Prince Erik waiting almost too patiently for a woman who wasn't usually more than a single second late.

Prince Erik was just staring at the roses that he did not notice the trail of tied blankets hidden deep behind the bushes.


	5. The Boy

Elsa literally couldn't believe herself. She felt like she was going too far. She felt as if she betrayed her parents after sacrificing so much for their burden of a daughter. But a part of her no longer wanted to go back. She didn't even realize how beautiful Arendelle is. Her room only caught glimpse of the clear fjord and large alps but very little of their own kingdom.

"What will father think of me?" Elsa said to herself horridly. Her parents were coming back in no more than a month and this is what they are about to expect once they've returned. Elsa felt like a total disgrace. She felt like a horrible person for leaving yet her heart was starting to pull her away from all the worry once her walk around Arendelle seemed to get interesting. She heard the laughter of children, vendors yelling and the loud flow of the fountain. These were very foreign to her especially since Anna was the only child in the palace and it was far more louder than anything she's ever been to next to being near the band playing during a ball.

"Apples! Get your apples here!"

A man yelled loudly which startled Elsa.

"Tomatoes!" A woman yelled too.

"Care for a fine necklace from India?"

"Weaved baskets! Over here!"

They all yelled out at the same time that it became almost impossible to hear what they were saying. It all felt overwhelming and the markets were packed on Wednesdays so Elsa also felt claustrophobic.

"A flower for the pretty lady?" A man offered a rose up to Elsa's nose.

Elsa would have found this rude to shove something up a stranger's nose like that but then again, no one knew the woman behind the cloak.

"Thank you." She said sweetly and took the flower.

Elsa kept walking and looking around, not even knowing where to start. Then, she stopped right after hearing a lovely tune.

Played out on the violin.

Elsa followed the sound and ended up in the town square where she saw people crowding around a man with soft brown hair and green eyes.

He was playing an awfully familiar tune.

Elsa went closer and listened to how wonderful the man was.

He was also quite good looking but Elsa was the kind of person that didn't care about that especially.

People were throwing coins in his violin case and Elsa was slightly perplexed.

Were they rewarding him?

So she went with that.

Elsa pulled out a gold coin (which usually caused a fortune in Arendelle) and threw it over to the man's case.

Many people started looking at her but then after a while didn't mind her yet slowly backed away, believed to be a noble.

After the song ended, he put his violin down and checked the money he earned, then snatched the gold coin from its stash and handed it back to Elsa as the crowd disappears and goes back to what they were actually doing.

"Miss. This is far too much." He said kindly.

Elsa didn't know what to do. It's the smallest amount she has. So she shook her head.

"It's okay. You can keep it." She said. "It's the smallest amount I have."

"Madame, I only accept copper bits."

The princess wasn't very good at confrontation. She knew how to debate, she knew how to fight for her right, and she even knows how to insist. Apparently, it all disappeared for a while.

Then she thought. He was definitely someone who only earns what he deserves and she was sure that he didn't like being given so much money for just playing a song.

He was different from what Elsa usually sees.

"I have an idea." Elsa said after a while.

"I want you to show me around the kingdom."

This was a good opportunity to know the kingdom better and at the same time, make a friend.

"You must be new here." He said.

"Uhh.." She trailed off.

The man lifts an eyebrow and turns his back.

"So if I show you around, you're still going to give me that coin as a reward?"

"Well, yes. That way you won't feel guilty for accepting that coin."

"Like I said, Miss." Elsa felt weird about how he addressed her.

"I won't accept it. As for showing you around, I'll let this be a treat."

Elsa gave in a kindly rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, sir."

As they were walking, Elsa shyly tried engaging in small talk.

"You are wonderful at the violin."

"Thank you. I've been practicing my entire life." The violinist said.

Elsa has been meaning to ask where in the world did he get the money to afford a violin. Violins are quite rare in Arendelle and are usually sold at very high prices or either more available in other countries.

A shame that curiosity had to pay a visit.

"Where did you get your violin?" She blurted out.

He showed no expression but answered anyway.

"I had it made a long time ago."

That was honestly the most expensive way to get a violin since they were custom made meaning you can engrave anything to it, choose a color and of course customize it which needed money.

"That's a lot of money." Elsa commented.

He just smiled.

"Okay. Our first stop." He began the tour.

"This is the marketplace."

Elsa looked around at all the things the people were selling. There were pretty jewels, kinds of pots and vases, fruits, birds, wooden carvings, flowers and things Elsa couldn't describe.

For starters, Elsa did not know how to buy. If she wanted to buy something, which was usually from another kingdom, she would learn how to sign a contract or ask her papa for it. She was a passive lady so she didn't really need much.

He led her through the place until there were no vendors and stalls in sight.

"Next, the village square. That large fountain in the center is a gift from our allies from Corona." He points at the fountain where pigeons sat and pecked around.

Elsa recalled seeing the fountain on the ship her mother and father used from a trip as they brought home so much new products for the people and even that fountain which she found strange and slightly impractical since they can just build their own but also understandable that this was a gift as a symbol of their unity.

Elsa's stomach growled, making Him look at her figure causing her to blush a bit.

"You're hungry." He stated.

"N-No! It's nothing!" Elsa insisted.

"Come on. I'll show you a good place to eat." He then takes her back to the market where Elsa suddenly smells something strangely different. Something she has never smelled before.

She sees Him in front of a store buying something. Then, she noticed that next to him there was smoke and it was where the smell was coming from.

He turned his back facing Elsa and went back to her carrying two weird shaped items on both hands.

"What's that?" Elsa asks.

"It's called smørbrød. Trust me it's delicious."

It looked very odd to Elsa. She's never seen it before and she realized it wasn't even on a plate.

"Where's the plate?" Elsa asked.

"Plate? You don't need a plate for this. You eat it with your hands." He explained.

"Your... Hands?" Elsa repeated incredulously.

"Yes, your hands. Now eat." He handed it to her and went to sit on a stone step in front of a random house.

Elsa stared at him.

He looked up and stopped eating for a while.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

He asks, more of a statement really.

"A-am I supposed to sit down?"

Elsa asks oddly.

"You don't really have to."

He states.

Elsa always got scolded for sitting on floors or steps back in the castle. But Anna was never scolded for it. Anna could sit anywhere she desired.

Because no one wanted their future queen to learn how to sit on dusty steps.

"Hold on for a second." He said and took off his jacket then spread it on the space next to him.

"There. It's less dusty."

Elsa hesitantly sat down.

And it felt strangely relaxing other than having to sit on those large, heavy, mahogany chairs in the castle's dining room. It required good posture and a servant to pull the chair out for her.

This was different. Elsa has never exactly tried sitting where she clearly had her knees only a couple inches away from her face, let alone sit on a flat step.

"How's your seat?" He asks.

"I mean, I guess it wouldn't hurt to slouch a little. You seem stiff."

Elsa nodded and gave an honest smile.

She felt like a commoner.

And she liked it.

This was what life beyond the walls was like.

Roaming around with the wind and dirt in your hair,

Splashing your feet around by the docks of the fjord,

Eat street food,

And having the privilege to sit on the ground without being yelled at.

Also, not being treated like a deity.

She never wanted to go back.

"You haven't tried it yet." He said to her smørbrød.

"Don't you like it?"

Elsa looked at it. Not with hate but with uncertainty. Realizing her not so important problem also made her smile.

"How do I eat it?" She asked.

"Take a bite. No fork, no knife, no plate. Just hands and mouth. Got it?"

Elsa nodded and slowly took a bite.

Ambrosia.

Elsa mmed to the taste of the snack. It was like no other meal she's ever tasted. She even wondered why they never tried serving them on the table.

He sensed her delight and gave an amused smile.

He was fairly smart to know that Elsa wasn't used to the outside world and most certainly blew her cover for coming from a rich family.

"You're not from here aren't you?" He asked.

"I'm from here." Elsa convinced.

"Oh? Then you must live over there in the other side, slightly far from the castle. Am I right?"

Elsa looked to the direction He was pointing at and realized that he was pointing over to the side of houses where the nobles lived.

Elsa shook her head again.

"Then..." He trailed off, wanting Elsa to finish the sentence.

Elsa thought. If she told him that she lives in the castle, then it's goodbye life, welcome back reality. Being from the village meant that she lived nearby yet she knew nothing about the lifestyle here.

"I... Live with the ice harvesters in their cabin." Elsa lied.

And no shame in admitting, she was a gifted liar.

He just nods his head.

"How about you?" Elsa asks.

He shrugs.

"I'm just paying rent. I'm in a way, homeless."

Elsa studied about the paying rent and taxes (which were completely unnecessary for a queen) and she learned that the average amount is ten silver pieces, sometimes being overpriced by the landlords.

Since she was eating, that meant it was lunch time which hit her.

"I have to go!" Elsa suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "Don't you live around 400 miles from here-?"

"Will we meet again?" Elsa asked quickly.

"You know where to find me."

He said.

"Wait. I didn't catch your name." Elsa interrupted.

"Dominic." The violinist said.

"Dominic..." Elsa repeated.

"How about-" but Elsa ran off, her cape making a graceful airy trail behind her as she ran.

Dominic finished his lunch and walked back to his apartment with his violin.

"Welcome back, sir." A woman with a thick French accent and a maid's uniform greeted him as he opened the door.

"How was your day?"

Dominic put down his violin and sat on his bed.

"The usual, Josephine. But I met a girl in town."

"Good to see that you are making friends." The woman called Josephine said.

"I couldn't see her face. She was under a blue cloak but she seems to come from a wealthy family. She doesn't know much about the streets but she also seems quite educated." Dominic shrugged.

"Did you get her name?" She asked curiously.

"No. But I might meet her tomorrow." Dominic said and lay down his bed.

"She was very kind."


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa was almost to the castle, not even having a care in the world that her legs were getting caught with wet dirt and her feet were aching.

As she made her way to the gate, she turned left and prayed to the heavens that it was still open and thank goodness it was!

She ran into the palace and saw guards in front and around the wall.

Good thing they mistook her for a servant.

Elsa raced herself up the stairs, realizing on the way that no one payed any attention to her, ran into her room where she shut the door and took in a lot of air.

She went in her wardrobe, cleaned herself up, resprayed her perfume on and redid her hair.

Then, looked down her window to find Prince Erik yelling at a servant.

_He's still here_, Elsa sighed.

And she went down to her doom.

Prince Erik averted his eyes from the servant to see Elsa in her elegant blue dress and bowed down.

"Princess." Erik greeted sweetly and kiss her hand.

"You have arrived."

"Pardon me for being late." Elsa dead panned.

"It's completely fine, princess! You can come anytime you want!" Erik said as he back off and accidentally bumped the servant he just yelled at.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STANDING!"

The servant bowed her apologies and quickly left the scene.

Erik reverted back to Elsa and gave her a charming smile.

Elsa raised a brow but tried not to show her loss for patience.

"Maids.. right?" Erik said, waiting for Elsa to agree with him.

Elsa just pursed her lips and folded her hands in front of her.

"So tell me..." Elsa began and sat down in the garden set.

"What time are you leaving?"

"After dinner, my princess." Erik said sweetly. No matter how many times Elsa has tried 'unintentionally' hurting him, he acted as her own punching bag, taking any punch, any day.

That shows his desperation.

Elsa nods and puts her hands on her lap.

"Would you like some tea?" She offers.

"I would drink anything for you, my love!" Erik cried out.

This was going to be a long day.

XxX

Prince Erik left a few minutes after dinner at Elsa was more than relieved to have him gone.

Anna was trying so hard to compose herself over the stupid Prince so after dinner, she went straight up to her room and never came out until the next day.

As for Elsa, she went under the castle. To her hideaway and sat on the bed.

Looking around, she spotted her violin.

It was a special made violin with polished wood and fine strings as if it was barely used with words engraved on the base.

Elsa recalled receiving this from her father from his trip to Germany as a gift from their king.

Then she played.

It was a song she found in one of her most favorite books in the entire world.

It was a story about a man born with a hideous face. He fell in love with the daughter of a famous violinist and came to the fact that his obsession for the woman grew. But sadly, his attempts of making her return her love to him was almost impossible especially since one cannot simply fall in love with a face that could scare the world away. Despite their differences, the prima donna looked deeper into her heart and realized that what she was looking for was in front of her this entire time.

It was a beautiful song Elsa too loved to sing.

_'Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write_

_For I compose the music of the night_

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night'_

As the song finished, she remembered her meeting with Dominic.

He was awfully different from all the men she met. Not even her father could size up to him.

Maybe it was just because she had her cloak on. If she was to be treated differently, then maybe she should have never shown her own face.

And of course, he was almost a stranger to her. Obviously he had to be nice.

Somehow, a part of Elsa wanted her to go back tomorrow.

And she thought it was a good idea.


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

The next day, everyone expected Elsa to be locked up in the library either reading a novel or studying. But it was neither. Her cloak was on again and she wore hopeful eyes.

Sneaking out was admittedly one of the most easiest things ever, since everyone knew Elsa would never go out on her own and would just ignore her completely. The cloak slowly became a part of her.

As she made her way into town, her first destination was obviously the town square where she knew Dominic was going to be.

And there he was, by the fountain, looking quite charming as he played beautiful music on his violin as people gathered around and watched in awe. With each move he made, his bangs would follow and it literally showed how passionate he was.

Now _he_ was a real man.

Elsa went closer and folded her hands in front of her as she watched intently. Dominic saw Elsa (her cloak) in the crowd and smiled.

Right after that one song, he stopped and everyone applauded.

Dominic gave a bow and packed up his new stash of coins and hid his violin.

Elsa went closer.

"I'm back." She said happily.

"You must really like it here." Dominic laughed.

Elsa did not for in a way, she had to agree that she did. So she nodded.

"That smørbrød was delicious." She said and sat on the fountain side.

"I'm glad you liked it." He smiled.

But it faded as he began to dip his head and peek in Elsa's cloak but Elsa quickly turned and slightly backed off, startling Dominic.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pry but... Aren't you hot in there?" He asks.

She was hiding her face for two good reasons, or maybe just one good reason.

She was their god-forsaken princess

And she wanted to be treated like someone else.

"I-It's fine." Elsa stammers.

"I'd rather not.."

Dominic stands back up and offers a hand.

"Come. I'll show you more on the city." He said.

It's been almost ten years since she's last touched anyone.

So Elsa just stared, not knowing what to do.

"Okay then. Let's just walk."

Dominic put his hand down slowly and backed off a bit.

Elsa stands up and follows him.

She had an apologetic look on and folded her hands in front of her.

"I didn't quite catch your name." Dominic spoke up.

A name. She couldn't use Elsa.

There was only one Elsa here.

Lydia? That's her mother's name.

How about...

Then, her mind drifted over to her favorite book.

"Christine." Elsa said, sounding more like a decision than a statement.

"Christine." Dominic repeated unsurely. "Nice name."

They kept walking and that's exactly when their day began.

They roamed the kingdom, trying different food, even in the restaurants, looking at souvenirs, and actually getting even the slightest dirt on themselves.

It was the funnest moment Elsa has had in a while. She chuckled in a few moments, and even had to admit that Dominic had a sense of humor.

Dominic was also equally enjoying her own company but they haven't even got to the part where they actually get to know each other.

"Do you have any siblings?" Dominic asks curiously.

"I have a younger sister. She's very pretty but... We don't talk. Not anymore, that is." Elsa sighed.

"I have no brothers or sisters." Dominic said.

"But I was banished from my own house."

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"Why did they do that?"

"I came to realize that the path I used to follow was not the path I wanted to go to. It was my violin who changed my mind completely. I want to travel to far off places, perform! Let the world know who I am."

"That's beautiful."

"I'll get there someday. I promised myself that I am never going back to where I began and give up. It's just the beginning."

Elsa felt warm and inspired inside.

"I have never met anyone as determined as you. Everyone around me just seems to give up and... Ignore."

Dominic seemed to understand what she meant.

"I'd never give up on a friend."

Elsa felt her heart clench.

She extends a shaky gloved hand and puts it on Dominic's.

Her first human touch in ten years.

Dominic was startled and so was Elsa who wasn't quite sure on what she was doing. She's heard that phrase before. And more than once too. But something about Dominic made her trust him more. This was definitely the start of something new.

Elsa put her hand back but before she could do anything, Dominic pulls it back and grasps it meaningfully.

"You've been hurt haven't you?" Dominic asks.

Elsa was surprised. She was never this readable but it was like Dominic can see right through her soul.

And he's only ever been the only one.

"What?" Elsa gives a nervous tone and pulls back her hand.

"I'm fine."

Dominic gives an unsure look.

"But you're not happy."

Elsa shakes her head.

"We have our ups and downs in life.

Sometimes, you just feel-"

"Trapped." They say in unison. To their surprise, they weren't expecting that.

"What?" They both said again.

Talk about mental synchronization.

"I guess some things are meant to be. That we aren't perfect and things don't go the way you planned them."

Elsa mutters loudly.

"Like the world expects so much from you." Dominic adds.

Elsa smiles. "I guess we're not so different at all."

They hear a stifled boom.

Before they know it, it started to pour.

They ran under a shade and Dominic turned to Elsa.

"I don't think this rain is going to stop soon." He says.

"Let's go to my place for a short rest."

Elsa became doubtful.

"I don't know... But it is a formal invitation.."

"While were there, I can make you some tea and we'll talk."


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

They go to a second floor past a few buildings and enter a room.

It was simple and it had a light gray touch on the walls, there was an oak table with chairs, a bed and a window.

What really caught Elsa's eye was a middle aged woman in a uniform sitting on the table, sewing something.

"Welcome back, sir." She greeted.

"Josephine, I'd like you to meet a friend. This is miss Christine."

Elsa did a graceful curtsy and the woman smiles.

"She's quite elegant."

"Thank you." Elsa said sweetly.

Although she was happy to be there, she was wondering where in the world did Dominic get a maid. She was obviously from France with her thick accent but the money?

"Dear, why don't you take your cloak off?" Josephine offered.

Elsa purses her lips and shakes her head.

"It's okay. I feel more comfortable with it on."

Josephine wasn't one to pry so she just leaves her be.

"Well, Christine. This is my humble abode."

"It's quite lovely." She says kindly.

Honestly, this was only one fourth of the size of Elsa's room alone.

"I'll make the tea. Just give me a minute." Dominic says and leaves the room.

One they were out of earshot, Elsa turns to Josephine.

"If I may ask, how are you related to Dominic?" Elsa asks quietly, seeming to sound rude.

"If I may say so, who am I to tell a woman who won't even show her own face."

"Excuse my behavior, miss." Elsa said apologetically.

Should she really?

She's a princess. She would put shame on herself if she put that damned hood down.

"But... I have an embarrassing scar on my face. I wouldn't want to scare you."

Josephine gave in anyway.

"I serve Sir Dominic." She said with her thick French accent.

"I've been serving him since birth."

Elsa was slightly confused. It sounded incredulous.

"His grandfather was Comte Frollo de Changy of France, ze owner of ze most famous opera house in the entire world. Comte de Changy had a son who assisted him wiz his business.

"Philippe de Chagny was a kind man who encouraged his only son to engage in many activities like opera singing, geógraphy, academics, and even learning how to play instruments. Sir Dominic was so devoted to learning. He is talented and smart boy who was never raised spoiled and always put others ahead of him. But he was only allowed to follow one path-

His grandfather's footsteps in becoming a Comte."

Elsa understood that 'Comte' was Count in French as in Arendelle, it's called 'Greve'. She let Josephine continue.

"But Dominic wanted something else. He never changed his mind. He has always wanted to tell his father how he felt but in some ways, he was scared. All his grandpapa wanted was to get all ze money he wants but Dominic rebelled. He disagreed and fought back, telling his own grandfather what he really wanted, not by being one of his grandfather's puppets. Comte de Chagny was so furious that he dragged his own heir to the streets and cut him off the family fortune. Now, instead of begging for Sir Dominic to come back, they are struggling to make another child but failing with multiple miscarriages."

Elsa found this awfully strange. True, Who would turn down such an offer?

she's never seen such a man like him. Every man she's ever met would do anything to get the crown. One of the things Elsa didn't like about her suitors. They despised their own siblings for being heirs to their own living dream. Dominic. Son of a very rich man who was about to give him the luxurious life his father always expected him to have. They expected so much from Dominic that he finally woke up to realization that harsh reality was just in front of him.

But this was what Elsa has been feeling for so long now, it made her feel much better that she wasn't alone.

"Dominic doesn't deserve them." Josephine muttered.

"I went along with him because I choose to serve him."

"I don't know what to say..." Elsa said. "I didn't know it was that hard for him."

"No longer mention this, if you understand our state."

Then, the door flew open with a soaked Dominic.

He walked over to the table and pulled out a box of matches.

Josephine stood up and took the matches to the other side of the room.

Elsa just looked at Dominic. She no longer saw an ordinary villager with a dream. She saw a man who turned down the offer of being a multimillionaire and chose to pay rent in an old room for rent abroad.

He was going to be somebody.

Yet chose to be nobody.

And he was happy about it.

"Christine?" Dominic said,

He would have looked great with a suit on.

"Christine." He tried again.

Finally, Elsa snapped out and turned to Dominic.

"Here's your tea."

Elsa nodded politely and gave an apologetic smile.

She took the cup gingerly around her fingers and sipped gracefully.

She looked out Dominic's window and saw that a light drizzle occurred outside and it was going to stop not too long after.

A secret millionaire. She thought.

Who she mistook for a street performer.

It was foolish of him to choose this life, but it made him wise for leaving.

And he's been earning his money by performing when his own father would have stuffed his own stomach a long time ago instead of letting his only son beg.

Who knew freedom had a price.

What if she did the same thing?

Of course not.

The entire country depends on her.

Anna was counting on her.

Her father is counting on her. Especially her own grandfather who was going to arrive with them soon.

Despite the circumstances. It wasn't going to be wise of her to be running away. She felt so lonely, so scared, so frustrated of the life she was given. Having been born a commoner would have been a blessing. They choose their own path in life and were not served to act like they don't have any feelings.

It was like pursuing a career in acting yet you get what you act for.

Elsa shakily took another sip and put the cup down again.

Killing herself was never worth it. Neither was it a good result.

Running away might as well be worse.

"How is your tea?" Dominic said and sat near her.

"It's fine." Elsa assured.

"Although it's different from what I've tasted."

"Earl grey. From India."

"The world's largest tea exporter." Elsa adds and takes another sip.

"How did you know?" He asks amusingly.

"It's in a wonderful book I read once. It gives unimportant yet very detailed descriptions that just baffle me." She said breathtakingly.

Dominic laughs.

"I've never seen anyone so interested in books before."

"I've never seen a commoner have a maid before." Elsa shot back playfully.

"Oh, Josephine? I can explain-"

"No need." Elsa said.

"I understand."

"You...do?" Dominic said confusingly.

Elsa took another sip, as if to confirm it.


	9. Chapter 7 part 3

(Sorry, I had to split the chapter in three. My phone would let me publish it because it was far too... Long, I may guess? But here's part 3)

Elsa looks at him.

"I didn't think you'd trust me with a secret like that. Aren't you afraid?"

"That what? You might plot to befriend me secretly because of my money? No. I'm no longer holding on to it. They cut me off."

"They can't do that. You're the heir."

"Was." He corrects.

"And I'm not planning on changing my mind."

Elsa gives an unknown weak smile and looks out the window a second time, realizing that there was a view of the palace peeking over a couple buildings. She just realized how big it was.

"Have you ever thought of ruling a kingdom?" She asked him.

He laughs.

"Not in my wildest dreams. Only true leaders earn their rights to the throne. They work hard to get where they're planning to go and they practice for ages nonstop just to make their ungrateful citizens happy."

"You think so?" Elsa asks.

"I know so. At least some citizens know how to appreciate. Without King Agdar, Arendelle would be a horrifying pigsty. And his daughter, Whoever the princess is, would be his heir. She would make a great leader."

"You think so?" Elsa asks again, except her words were stressed.

"Certainly. She's been training for it her whole life." Dominic said.

"And besides, just by stating the obvious, the entire country needs her."

"The country needs her huh? So she can't choose her own path then? Can't they be independent without a ruler?" Elsa questions accusingly.

Dominic senses the tension.

"Actually, I don't think so. But... She can do what she wants. She's the princess."

"No, she can't. She'll be stuck in the same place forever, because she's going to be queen." Elsa muttered.

"What do you mean by that."

"Heirs are stuck in futureless beginnings." Elsa said strictly.

"They are all born to go nowhere."

"That's an insult." Dominic said

"And to the princess."

"It's true!" She spat back.

"It's true and I know she hates it."

Dominic was slightly startled and as Elsa was speaking, she didn't realize that she was already standing up.

"Sorry." She sat down again.

"I didn't mean to raise my voice."

"It's alright." Dominic said certainly, not showing any signs of anger of depression.

Then he snorts.

"Raise your voice?" He chuckles.

"You're really formal."

"Thank you." She smiles.

I _have_ been training my whole life.

She thought.

"The rain stopped." Dominic said.

"I suggest you go home before it gets worse."

He was right. She needed to be home too before anyone realized she was gone.

Elsa stands up and curtsies.

"Thank you for having me."

Dominic bows back and takes her outside where they depart.

XxXxXxXxXx

Author's note: thank you so much for reading my fanfic. I'm glad that some of you guys seem to be enjoying it.

Keep the reviews coming, I read them and they mean a lot to me! X


	10. Chapter 8

Elsa runs over to the palace gates, still having a huge grin on her face.

After going through the gates she runs in the palace again. As she closes the door, she hears maids whispering.

"Princess Elsa would make a lovely queen." A maid murmured.

"At least we don't have Princess Anna next in line."

"She's a menace."

"She's unladylike."

"And not to mention, a burden."

Elsa gaped her mouth open.

Who do they think they're talking about?! She wanted to say.

Elsa hasn't talked to Anna for ten whole years. And they've been living in the same castle for ten years.

But Anna was the most important person in Elsa's life, nonetheless.

Elsa pulled her hood down, tossed it in a wide vase and walked in on them.

"Who may I ask is a burden?" She raised her voice.

She never spoke to anyone like that before.

"Y-Your Highness! Why, no one!"

A maid ensured, all of them already backing away.

"Anna may not be perfect but just leave her alone. She has no one to come to for comfort. I'm sure she's been overhearing all of this way before any of you cared enough to spill gossip around the palace. She and I may never speak with each other ever, but she is still my sister. My one and only sister. And though the world may ignore her, I don't want to be part of it. I love her and I have always wanted to come back and be her sister again. But I can't and this is the most I can do for her."

"Please! Don't kill us, your highness!" One pleaded, yet they all agreed.

Elsa stops for a moment.

Then she stares down at her hands.

That's right.

She was a monster.

And she needed to get away as quick as possible before things got worse

So she left the room and plans to run upstairs.

Then she heard crying.

Elsa slowly turns her head to find a shadowy figure by the next door. It was crumpled up and twitching.

Anna.

She knew she was listening.

It was always like this.

Though they weren't close anymore, Elsa usually heard Anna crying out to her bedroom door, begging Elsa to open the door and comfort her, like she used to.

Anna never changed, neither has she given up on her sister. She's the only one left. But though Elsa has always wanted to respond, she knew it wasn't the right thing to do.

The flashback felt like a literal stab.

Elsa didn't know what to do.

She's hasn't spoken to her in ages. She was just too afraid to come close, as if Anna was going to bite her. Or worse. She might be close to killing her again.

But why?

Why did Anna have such an effect on Elsa? Her one and only fear and weakness. This was she, crumpled up in a corner, crying silently after overhearing people talk bad about her. She was a princess. A high status. Someone like her would just banish those servants and move on. But she just stood there, didn't do anything about it, not even telling her parents and crying helplessly.

Pathetic. That's what it was.

Elsa was a strong independent lady.

Nothing could push her down, not even her kinesis abilities since she was so good at hiding them.

Elsa could interact. Just not with Anna. She was afraid of hurting everyone but it traumatized her to think of hurting Anna especially.

So she did what she did best.

She fled the scene.


	11. Chapter 9

Elsa felt almost insomniac that night. She could hear loud noises. So loud, as if they were coming from the back of her head.

Metal. Cold metal. She swore it was what she heard.

Cold metal being drawn out.

Like a sword.

Anna was running to her and laughing.

She ran too.

But she wasn't moving.

She couldn't.

"Anna!" She yelled out.

"Anna!"

Anna wasn't paying attention.

She just kept going.

Then, she tripped.

More likely, she slammed into the ground. And the loud thud echoes.

The drawing metal stops and Elsa looks over behind the fallen Anna.

It was a hooded figure holding a sharp sword on its left hand.

The figure came closer to Anna's body and knelt down.

"Please!" Elsa screamed, seemingly no one could hear her.

"Don't touch her!"

Then the figure pulled down the hood, revealing a lady with white blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

It was Elsa.

She couldn't understand.

The armed Elsa gave a loving smile and caressed the back of her sister.

And without notice, the sword came striking down and had stabbed Anna in the back.

"ANNA! ANNA!" Elsa screamed and screamed until she was choking in her own tears.

XxXx

"Anna!"

Elsa woke up with a start, tears streaming down, and her room snowing heavily. She was panting and hugging herself, feeling helpless and scared to death that she began to cry again.

She felt like a child. Who usually cried after bad dreams. Yet, no one came to comfort her.

She buried her face in her hands, folded her legs on her chest and tried so hard to compose herself.

Stifling her cries weren't working at all. She couldn't help the horror and the snow worsened.

It felt so real. So horrible.

This was one of the only times she was allowing herself to actually break down and cry.

When no one is looking.

Just for now at least. Soon after she calms down, she'll seem to have moved on afterwards. Yet even something as little as a nightmare could scar her for life without having anyone realize that, she won't let anyone in.

And besides, it happens all the time.

Elsa turns to her window and realizes that she woke up before the sunrise.

She always watches the sun rise. It was always so beautiful just like the northern lights. Anna would always wake her up whenever the northern lights came out. Even until now. She was actually wondering why Anna did not wake her this time.

Elsa was a sensitive person. But she was sensitive to what other people thought of, instead of what she thought of. She didn't really care for herself. She loves life but she didn't love the life she was given.

It was a treacherous pigsty in her head despite her tactics being very organized and well reserved. She thought too much and thought only about everything else except herself.

She was back to feeling scared and unsafe. She needed to get out of bed. No one was safe around Elsa. She needed to stay out. Just for a while. And she knew exactly where to go.

XxXxXxXxXx

wow. I have to admit, this chapter is short. It only has probably 526 words and I apologize. But there's more. There's a lot more. This is probably just the beginning. (No, really.)


	12. The Truth

Dominic walked over to a seat.

"You're more than welcome to stay in my place if you need to stay-"

"No, no. I can't stay for too long. Just for at least a short while. I just need to stay away from my family."

"Tell me." Dominic said.

"What relationship do you have with them?"

"My parents aren't here. They're abroad and I'm left at home with just my sister and our servants- I-I mean dog." Elsa stammered.

"We're just not meant to be around together. Like... Fire and ice."

"Has she done anything to you? I mean, you can't just stay away unless she's done something horrible."

"She hasn't done anything. It was me. It was always me. I was a horrible sister to her and she doesn't deserve me at all."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not. I'm not even exaggerating."

"Christine." Her fake name again.

"You need to see her."

"She's been making attempts to talk to me."

"Then-"

"No. I can't. I just can't."

"If you can confront me, then I'm sure you can confront her."

"I'd never hurt you. I'm just afraid of doing it again. To her."

"You love her don't you?"

Elsa bursted. Her emotions unfolded like a sloshing volcano and she broke down emotionally. She's only ever done it alone. But she couldn't control herself.

She nodded her head continuously.

And wept meaningfully in his presence. Somehow, she felt okay with crying in front of him. Knowing he was going to understand. Knowing that he was going to be there and say something.

More than she ever thought of her parents.

Dominic looked worriedly.

"If there's anything I can do-"

"No, Dominic. Being around is the most you could do. Actually, thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. You're the only friend I have."

And she meant that.

She knew she had no one and that up to this point, her parents never handled her this way.

"Christine... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I can't do anything for you."

Dominic frowned slightly.

"You've done more that enough."

"I have something to say." Elsa got up and paced the room.

"Anything." He broke the silence after 6 seconds.

"I can't stay too long because... I have..."

"Have?"

"... Suitors."

"Suitors." He repeated. "I knew there was something going on. You're an aristocrat aren't you? A noble?"

Elsa just shook her head.

Dominic took it as a yes.

"I'm not surprised."

Elsa raises her head but keeps herself hidden.

"I don't want to get married, Dominic. He won't understand me the way you do!" She pleads meaningfully.

"I don't ever want to go back. Everyone's given up on me. But I'm scared. That if I don't, then you'll be afraid of me. Like everyone else."

"You don't have to go back if you want to."

"It's not that simple! I have burdens to carry and I'm worried of staying behind!"

"I would never be afraid of you. You're my friend."

"And you're the only one who will ever understand! You'll be the only one who'll know!"

"Know about what?"

Elsa sniffed and trembled slightly.

"I'm not just who you think I am. I'm different."

"Of course you are! Everyone is special in their own kind of way-!"

"It's not that kind of different! I hurt people and I don't want you getting hurt!" She was choking on her tears.

"You will never hurt me." He said firmly. "Never and I swear by that."

Elsa shakes her head furiously.

"I'm scared." She said again.

"I'm trapped in this abyss where no one can find me. No one will ever find me."

"Just what kind of different are you talking about?" He asked loudly to ensure her safety.

"Just look around you, Dominic! I'm a monster! I'm a horrible mistake!" She yells.

Dominic raises his head and pans around his room.

It was covered in thick frost and snow fell down like a soft blizzard.

Dominic couldn't believe it.

This was the first time she has ever opened up to someone like this.

And then it hit Elsa.

She felt loved by Dominic.

Like no other before.

To her realization, Dominic did not react.

"I'll protect you." He said.

"I'll never be afraid."

She has heard that for so many times that playing them all at once would make her head hurt. And it did with that one sentence.

But it was different.

It didn't sound anything like her parents. She felt sincerity and hope in his voice. Could it be that he was the one she's been waiting for? Someone who was finally going to understand her abnormality?

And he embraced her.

Embraced her and made her feel that he was never going to let go.

She stopped crying and relaxed slowly. The frost thawed away.

"But I need to go back. I belong there. I was born to be in that position." Elsa explains.

"I'm not allowed to turn back."

"Hey, if you make life choices, you need to make up your mind about it. Because it's what you'll be seeing for the rest of eternity."

"I know. And I feel that... What I want is wrong and I can't contain my frustration about it. I have to choose what is best for me."

"What about what makes you happy."

"I never really mattered."


	13. The Truth part 2

We could make it, you know." There was mischief in his voice.

"What?" Elsa asks.

"We can run away where no one can find us. Just you and me."

"You'd take me?"

"I wouldn't want you to be alone."

"I couldn't."

"Of course, there are no limitations. We can travel any distance, at any speed, and any destination."

"Sounds amazing." Elsa says, forgetting about crying.

"We could see views, meet people, be ourselves, watch night skies endlessly without worrying about what's going to happen tomorrow. Doesn't it sound great?"

Elsa nods her head quietly and wipes her eyes.

"And you're seriously going anywhere with someone you haven't seen yet. Though they're just in front of you."

"You don't have to be pretty."

"I didn't say anything about being pretty!"

"I think all girls are beautiful."

"What if... What if I show you my face and it turns out that I'm an ugly old lady?"

"I'd still call you beautiful."

"You're a masochist."

Dominic laughs.

"You're funny."

"I'll make you hate me, then."

"Actually, _you're _being a masochist."

Elsa just smiled. She never laughed.

It just comes that way ever since her isolation from everyone. Being with Dominic always felt like a dream.

Scared of almost anything that would have woken her up.

She forgot how to laugh.

Forgot what complete happiness exactly was. Going home was her waking up. And waking up was what she always dreads.

"Hey. See this ring?" He holds up a small thing hanging on his neck.

It had his family crest.

"Was that your father's?"

"Yes. And it's my ticket home if they ever find me." He smiles at her.

Then his eyes opens wider as he goes to the other side of the room.

"Here." Dominic hands her something. "I saw it on my way back here yesterday. Thought you might appreciate it."

It was a gorgeous red rose which had a long system and was tied around by a black strip of ribbon.

"Why, it's beautiful. Thank you." Elsa said meaningfully.

"You're just saying that." He said.

"Of course not. No one has ever given me flowers before- well not exactly. I mean, it's the very first time it actually meant something."

Dominic smiled softly and looked out the window.

"I hope I'm not annoying you or anything." He spoke up

"You'd never annoy me. You're actually the best thing that's ever happened to me." She admits.

"Are you going to be embarrassed for saying that?"

"No." She says. "I don't regret it because I mean what I say."

"So now that you know that looks don't count, why don't you take that hood down."

"I'm too uncomfortable without it."

"So at home you wear it too?"

"Well... No but I feel more insecure showing my face in public."

"You do know this isn't really... Public."

"I just don't want you to know who I am."

"I know who you are. You're Christine. Christine the snow conjurer. And you are ridiculously built up with secrets."

"My real name isn't Christine."

"I know."

"I'm not a noble."

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"You act like a really nice rich person."

"Then it can't be helped."

"Next time, if you want to go around town disguised as a commoner, I suggest you don't talk to anyone so they don't hear your very elaborate diction." He laughs.

"But I love listening to it. It sounds like you're reading poetry off of your head."

"Thank you."

"I can hear it again."

"Well maybe it's just my tone of voice. It comes like this naturally."

Dominic laughs.

"How come you never laugh?"

"Me?"

"Who else?" He laughs.

"I don't... know."

"Your parents would have made you laugh right?"

Then it hit her.

"How many days has it been since we've met?"

"... About fifteen days."

Fifteen. The king and queen were supposed to be home by-

As if on cue, The bells begins to ring.

"What's happening?" Josephine says while looking out the window.

Elsa gets up with a start and touches Dominic's arm.

"I don't know if I'm ever going to see you again." She said fearfully.

This is going to be the end.

Goodbye life. Goodbye forever.

Dominic could sense her immense fear and held her hand.

"What? Why-?"

"I need to get back. Before anyone realizes I left." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Christine-" he holds her hand.

"Please, Dominic!" She cries and pulls back. Ice creeps up again.

"Sir. Sir. I suggest you let her go before she hurts someone." Josephine said.

"She wouldn't hurt anyone!" He almost shouts then turns to Elsa. "Please! Just tell me!"

Elsa shakes her head.

"I'm going home.-"

"No! You're scared and you shouldn't go back-!"

Elsa paused and looked him in the eyes for the first time.

Shocking blue is what came up in his mind.

"I'll find a way. There's always a way." She escapes his home and runs back to the castle as fast as she can.

It was probably the last time she was ever going to smile like that again.


	14. The Return

Why did Dominic make her feel that way? It irritated her now that she should have said goodbye properly. Now, here she was, crying about him by the time she got back and charged into her bed, covering herself with mountains of blankets.

He made her smile.

He wasn't like any other man she's ever met before and she knew she mentioned that about him for more than a million times already.

He was this handsome mess that always made sure Elsa was okay. He listened to her and to that fact, he wasn't afraid of her.

Elsa has never felt like this before. The strange feeling she always got after sneaking out of the castle made something inside her dig a giant hole in her stomach, allowing the release of a million butterflies.

Is this what love felt like?

Love wasn't dreading the hours you were about to spend with your suitors. Love wasn't about trying to impress someone into marrying you. Love wasn't making sure that person knew how rich you are and especially wouldn't love you for what you looked like.

Love was understanding and opening up to someone who accepts you for who you are.

Dominic was everything to her.

He made her sick of everything except him.

Turned her into a tragic wreck.

Made sure he was the best thing to her.

And she hated him for that but loved it about him.

But they weren't allowed to be together. Anyone, even the greatest leaders could shake this world crazy until everyone forgot their names but no matter what they would do, a relationship between Elsa and Dominic will never happen.

Of course. She will one day be queen and rule 'whatever the light touches'. Dominic just gave that all up. Elsa wasn't only a successor. She was also a big sister. If she ran away now, all her burdens would be transferred to Anna.

This huge abyss she described as life was getting deeper and darker each time. And before she could know it, she'd be falling into it.

A knock came by the door.

Elsa sat up and wiped off her tears which eventually turned into ice.

"Elsa." A man calls.

Papa.

Elsa stands up and straightens her dress.

The king and queen come in and Elsa bows down.

"Mother. Father-"

"Elsa you did fine. See?" The king says and gestures around the room, not noticing the thawed ice.

"Your grandfather is in the ballroom. We will be having a party tonight to celebrate our homecoming. Your suitors will be coming."

Elsa doesn't react to this.

It's the same thing all over.

Instead, she looks down and folds her hands.

They were too afraid to touch her.

They knew she could have killed them by now.

Compared to Dominic, they were shameless to go live without understanding their own child.

Anna was just too dangerous for Elsa to be next to.

Not just yet.

But someday.

Someday, she'll do anything to be by her sister's side again. It doesn't matter if it will be a million years away but she knows it's going to happen.

"How was everything while we were gone?" The king asks softly.

"It was fine. I did a little studying."

Lie.

"I spent a few hours in the library."

Lie.

"I locked up just to make sure."

Lie.

"That's good to hear." The queen said.

As Elsa moved, they backed off slightly, thinking that she was going to come close

and freeze them dead.

It's always been like this.

Back then, Elsa was really affected by her parents no longer going near her. She knew they were trying but she also knew that they don't even know what to do with her.

Leaving her in the streets was more like it.

Elsa was used to this but did not react physically, although light frost crept slightly upward again.

Elsa missed going out and would want to join the village parties. She once recalled a time when her she asked her mother if it was alright to join, she remembers her mama's response word by word.

_"They'll be afraid of you." She once said._

_"Why?"_

_"Because of who you are."_

_"Am I human?"_

_"You are." The queen said and held her daughter's shoulders._

_"You're just much more different."_

And up to this day, she's believed it. But slowly, no one not even Elsa knows that different has become a new thing to her.

Different. Not literally.

But how you'd describe a monster.

Ice creeps up from over her feet.

Her satin sheets cover in light frost by the time her parents walked out the door.

She was just so good at hiding things, she forgot about herself.

And almost everything else.


	15. The Ball

"Elsa." Her grandfather snaps her out of her trance.

That's right.

She remembers that she is in the ballroom by her father's throne, standing quite far from him. Anna wasn't allowed to join the party and instead was in her room.

Elsa almost never attended these balls. But since the king's father was around, their excuse to not make her attend at all was getting ridiculous

"Prince Maxon is the son of an important ally by the west. He asked for a dance and you rejected him." He scolded.

Elsa never danced.

She was always told to turn them down and made sure she wasn't going to touch anyone.

Well, that's what her parents said.

"I can't dance, grandfather." She says quietly.

"Dance with him. You are a princess. Don't tell me no one taught you."

Leave. She wanted to say.

Leave before you make things worse.

Elsa folds her hands and walks down the throne area.

Over to the post.

"Forgive my attitude tonight. I was just in small thought that I needed to be alone." She forces out.

"It's fine, princess! I was being too forward on my part." He says overly.

Elsa was too nervous to begin eye rolling.

But this was something she would definitely roll her eyes on.

They are going to touch sooner or later. And in front of so many people.

Dancing in the middle, being the center of attention.

Scared is what she was now.

Run is what she wanted to do.

And reveal was definitely the reason behind everything.

And the cycle starts.

He kisses her hand

Just too much.

He laughs at her short remarks.

Just too much.

Nothing was too right for her.

No one at this party.

Sensitive is what some might have said about her.

But smart is what she knew about herself.

And what was she going to tell her father? That she wants to be queen but would rather not get married to a prince and spend her life being with a man she met in town? Absurdity. Foolishness. He'd never speak to her again.

And she thought.

"Are you studying anything?" She asks, trying to find a subject they both like.

"Studying is for stupid people." He says too proudly.

"Brains aren't everything!"

Elsa just looks at him hopelessly.

He couldn't be someone who can lead a war.

He can't be seen looking extremely intimidating.

But he can be seen as a bad father who enjoys women and slacking off.

He can also be seen as abusive.

"Let's dance." He said.

_Selfish_

Elsa takes his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Arrogant.

They get over to the dance floor and everyone makes room for them in the center.

Despicable.

The music fades into a slow melodious tune and all eyes are on them.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show.

She said to herself.

Her classic mantra.

The same thing she's been repeating for those ten years.

He holds her by the waist and gives a sweet smile.

Elsa was just trying not to do anything stupid but at the same time, make sure her parents aren't going to yell at her later.

They sway to the music and the people become silent.

"The princess is gorgeous." She hears a whisper.

"Very good looking. But I don't think she is interested in the prince." She hears another.

Sighing from her left ear.

"So flawless!"

The same compliments.

She saw them as common phrases.

What they never saw was the scared girl hiding in her bedroom, wishing someone would understand her.

She tries to avert her attention away from the prince and starts focusing on holding her breath. On everything she didn't want to let go of. Her life. Her powers. Her tongue.

Now what would a princess desire for?

That's a fairly easy question.

Princesses want gold.

Fine jewelry.

Power.

Men swooning over them.

Parties every evening.

Servants by her feet.

Voyaging to different kingdoms.

Everything you can never afford.

And Elsa's got all of them.

She's got the gold. The jewelry. The power. The parties. Countless men. The servants by their feet. The many ships to take her anywhere.

And she just wanted them tossed out the window.

Like her father has said, she never uses them wisely.

She's beautiful but she never breaks any man's heart.

She's a princess but she never commands anyone.

She's smart but she never takes advantage of it.

All because of fear.

She, so independent and wise,

Feared loneliness.

Feared dishonor by her parents,

Being disowned by the kingdom.

And having Anna stop knocking at her door.

Her parents. Her one and only source of human contact.

Everyone else was nothing to her.

They never cared.

But she still believes.

That if her powers were to subside and control themselves, her parents may touch her again.

She may talk to Anna again.

But now, she will just have to wait.

The same promise to herself for the past ten years.

"Princess?" Maxon snaps her out of her thoughts.

"You're in deep thought."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly over the music.

"I like girls who get lost in their thoughts.

"It's a bad habit." She brushes off. "It happens."

"I find it very... Amusing." He whispered smoothly.

She felt his hot breath on her neck and it made her shiver.

His hand which used to be on her waist was now sliding down her side and to her rear.

He pinches it softly.

Elsa freezes on the spot.

"You like that?" He whispers.

His smirk was dripping in his voice.

Utter seduction, pure awmusement.

_Slap_.

That was the sound that turned everyone's thought all the way around.


	16. The Ball part 2

I decided this was going to be part 2 of the ball scene (I was almost going to name it The Asshole Grandpa, but then I figured it would sound ridiculous)

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Elsa's left hand was throbbing with pain and the prince's face was freshly red and glowing brightly.

Gasps and whispers from the room rose in volume.

She felt the place spin.

The blonde girl continued holding her breath. She so badly wanted to squeeze her eyes shut and have the ground swallow her up.

How embarrassed her parents must be. Disgusted at such a scene.

Elsa was nauseous. She thought everything around her was beginning to fade darkly. All eyes still on them. Silent and judging.

She leaves the ballroom, closing the door behind her and runs to the nearest empty room- her father's study.

The closes the door and runs over to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall, slowly sliding her back down to the floor.

She inhales deeply.

"Conceal." she inhales.

"Don't feel."

"Conceal, don't feel."

"Conceal, don't feel."

"Conceal, don't feel."

She repeated her mantra over and over, walking back and forth across the room, trying to calm the creeping frost.

This is how she will reveal herself:

She can see it.

Lack of control, she'll let go and that's when it starts.

That's when the world will start hating her.

They'll want her to stay away from the kingdom.

Want her gone.

Dead.

That's when she realizes she was crying once her tears were frozen and crackled in her face bitterly.

The only people who knew couldn't understand.

The only one who understood didn't know.

And the ones who neither knew or understood grew large expectations.

She was stuck.

She was basically trapped underground and she has only two options.

To dig out of it.

Or to remain in the darkness without doing anything.

Sometimes, giving up may be the only option.

She was a beautiful bird in a cage that is secured by ten thousand locks and all the ten thousand keys that open them are thrown mercilessly into the ocean.

The door slams open.

It's a man's silhouette.

"Elsa." It calls stiffly.

Elsa's hands were on her face, too shaken to familiarize the voice.

"Elsa." It called again.

By this time, she has stopped weeping and she regains consciousness but was now afraid of who to expect.

The door closes and darkness fills the room again.

She still felt a presence.

Footsteps coming closer.

Warmth extending.

And she feels a touch on her shoulder.

She jumps and backs away, her head now out of her hands and trying to make the figure before her.

Her grandfather.

He wore a very unpleasant look.

The same one he always gave Elsa.

Favoritism obviously existed in his pick between favorite granddaughter and it was obviously Elsa.

Elsa never made mistakes.

She can answer anything.

She's read everything.

She knows everything.

But just like everyone, he expects too much from her.

Expects her not to run off after being harassed.

Expects her not to react to a tragic scene.

Expects her to be completely composed even after being hurt so many times.

Expects her to be perfect every time.

And she tries.

But sometimes, she grows tired of it.

Sometimes, she can't take too much.

Because she isn't perfect.

"Stand up." He commands.

Elsa takes in a deep breath and slowly gets up.

"You left the party. I told you not to do that."

"I'm sorry. I-I needed to think."

Elsa said, sounding like he was going to hit her.

"I am not myself at the moment."

"That is not a way a princess should act. Remain detached. Composed. Conscious."

Elsa just nods but doesn't meet his gaze.

"Don't be an embarrassment. You were doing so well." He snarled. "This is not how I want to leave. You dare disrespect our guests. You dare to face me."

Elsa nods.

"And especially, tell your sister to act like a real lady. She is nothing like you that is why you are my favorite."

He says. "You're the kind of woman everyone would want to meet. Many men are attracted to you. Women of all ages envy you."

No response.

"You should be grateful to be gifted with such a beautiful face. Don't waste such opportunity. Don't waste such a great mind."

And he leaves.

Leaves without asking if she was alright.

Leaves without knowing the pain she's been wanting to talk about.

Leaves without actually saying something nice for once.

There was a time when those words were encouraging. Then turned into cold and forcing and now abusive and heartless.

And also, she's done. She's completely ready to be queen. She can just rule herself out and wait until death and it's all over.

That's all she has to do.

Wait. What happens to Anna?

Nothing.

She'll stay in her usual state. Alone.

Ignored.

Because, remember that image in Elsa's head? That one full of hope and faith?

Yes. It's dissolving, and she's ready to give up.

This is what you'd obviously do if everything is in the way and there's no place out.

That dark place underground is practically bolted shut by a safe and it might as well be the end of what she actually wants to see.

Herself.

She can't see herself.

Not even the beautiful lady with white hair is what she wants everyone to see.

She wants everyone to see her.

Her entire being.

What makes her Elsa.

A shame the difficulty levels are tremendous.

_For Anna_. She thought as always.

And she walked out the room once more.


	17. The Evening

The party was very stressful for Elsa since she's been asked to dance for the nineteenth time that night.

He feet caught blisters from the walking and dancing. Her eyes were bloodshot from staying up so late.

Her depression levels were terribly high.

She just wanted to come back to her comfort zone.

Read. Sleep.

They talked to her. Knowing how distracted she was wanted nothing more than to leave but sad to say, her grandfather's eyes were staring daggers at her. Not leaving her.

And finally, the party was over and everyone went home, some guests stayed in the palace for a few nights.

As everyone else knows, a princess would most likely head straight for bed right after a long day or anyone to make it more clearer.

But she couldn't sleep.

And this happened frequently.

She usually contemplated about the day.

Especially about the mistakes she's done.

Thought about them endlessly

And always thought of different ways she would have solved the problem.

But what's the use?

What's done is done.

No matter how small the mistake

It can either grow or get what she usually got from making mistakes.

Something worse than being yelled at and being beaten.

There's nothing else,

But one thing that has always been stripped from her.

Freedom.

She felt as if she has been stripped off so many times without realizing that she's been stripped off long before.

Since when? How long has it been since the last time she's felt her father be proud of her?

Why did they have to make everything so difficult?

If they understood better, wouldn't they just have to close the palace gates? Keep the castle off limits to anyone who would try to get in? Then there wouldn't be any suitors. No balls. They won't have to know.

But of course.

Her grandfather doesn't know.

She's heard it for so many times.

Obviously, her parents would never say it in front of her which is what led to overhearing an enraged king who did not want the throne passed down to his youngest daughter who was obviously not prepared.

And mainly being forced by her grandfather to just go with it since he doesn't know what's going on and simply finds nothing wrong with Elsa.

So the only thing to do was have her take over since she's been ready for this ever since and she can still rule under his family history.

There was honestly nothing wrong with Elsa.

She is a lot of things other women are not.

Perfect to make it simple.

The problem is

She exists.

And what could be worse than existing?

A lot of things.

XXXXXXXX

The next day as usual, she goes straight to the library and studies.

Geometry was everything to her. The angles and measurement are her main obsession. There were so much that always gave her a reason to drag herself into the library everyday.

There was French.

Social sciences

Algebra

World History

Geography

And her favorite

Greek Mythology.

Ask her why she loves going in that place Anna calls a death trap,

Elsa could write a book about it.

It was her escape.

Her serenity.

The only thing that could make her happy other than hear herself sing arias everyday.

Reading a story on Narcissus and Echo? Tragic. She would describe it.

Tragic. Dramatic. Classic. Baffling.

And as she would put her mind at rest, she doesn't. She always thinks.

As she likes to describe it, she plays a role in a play and she's the star.

The primadonna. Everyone else are merely actors but just like in an actual play, there is one rule.

Never break out of character.

And oh, she was the best one yet. She always plays by the script.

And who makes the script?

No one.

But somehow, everyone knows the script and what Elsa has been doing is just guessing her lines and trying not to upset anyone.

And once she's out of the palace, her script is torn apart and she breaks character.

Because no one will get mad at her.

She won't be the princess anymore.

And maybe that's what she might do next.


	18. The Blizzard

Apparently, escaping the palace without her parents knowing was not as different as escaping the past few days without them. The way to Dominic's wasn't too far and as usual, they would always meet by the fountain where he would perform and people would throw coins at him.

One turn, she sees him playing and decides to go over there.

But she's not moving.

Fifteen days. She thought.

That was how long they've been meeting up. She would wake up early and return by sunset.

And she realized she loved him.

Her first ever.

It was forbidden.

It was unrequited.

It was hidden.

And she started walking.

Knowing that once she faces him, the feeling will disappear

Because he will never love her back.

As she arrives near the man playing violin, she is decapitated with the look on his face. Pure compassion.

He was her Christine Daaé

And she was the Phantom.

Hidden in the shadows

like a beautiful creature.

She once asked her mother

_'Who came up with unicorns?'_

_'They are real. You just have to believe_.' She would reply.

_'I_ _don't want my life to depend on just believing.'_ She would say.

_'You're being negative. Of course believing helps too.'_

Lie. She thought. She never thought about believing. So how about Sinterklaas? The tooth fairy? Easter Bunny? The boogie man? Those people parents talk about to scare you into doing things?

She never believed in any of them.

But she was obedient.

Anna was the one they had trouble with, so she believes anything.

Once, she tried scaring Anna into eating her vegetables.

_'I don' wanna eat my veg'tabuls!'_ She remembers Anna whining.

_'If you don't eat them, your tummy will rot and it'll get all wrinkly.'_

And ever since then, she's been eating her vegetables.

Another reason why Anna isn't entrusted with the crown.

They destroyed her.

Fed her with lies.

That's when she realized that she was standing in the crowd too long and the performance was over.

Everyone started leaving and she remained in the center.

"I thought you weren't coming back." Dominic spoke up and Elsa turned to face him. "Do you realize how blue your eyes are-?"

Elsa pulled her hood down with her two fingers and remained quiet.

"I'm sorry. Didn't know it was a sensitive topic." He said softly.

No one was ever this understanding.

What made him read her mind unlike anyone else?

"Don't worry. I didn't see your face."

He assures and sits by the fountain.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you." She speaks up quietly and sits next to him.

"You're not rude. You just handle things differently. There's a difference."

Her heart stops.

"I hate being different."

"It's okay to be different. Think of it in another way. Unique. Particular."

"Then people will have to accept me."

"I accept you."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Of you? Of course not."

"What if you won't like what you see under this cloak?"

And he pauses.

"Maybe _you're_ just afraid of my reaction to it."

He says slowly.

"What is under there? A large scar? A burn from acid? An old lady?"

Elsa laughs softly.

Laughs for the first time rather.

"I made you laugh!" He says happily.

"And you said you didn't know how."

Her heart literally melts inside her.

There was something he had that she saw in no one else but him.

And she blushes.

He was just so gentle.

And she loved him.

Loved him because he made her heart ache.

Because he was different.

And different was beautiful.

A shame not everyone likes different.

They all wanted perfect.

But what did Dominic want?

What was he so afraid of?

What was beneath those emerald eyes and beautiful smile that kept him standing all these years?

"I'm glad we're friends." She says suddenly.

"Me too." He says.

Loneliness. Is it that?

"How is everything?" She asks.

"...Fine I guess." He says.

Rejection?

"What have you been doing?"

"Uh... Not much. Ate a bit, walked around to help the villagers then went to earn some money."

"Any plans today?"

He laughs.

"You're talkative today. What's gotten into you?"

She just shakes her head.

She's been told once or maybe more than a thousand times.

That she dreams too greatly.

That her mind dwells even on the most prestigious states of being.

Dreams could be anything.

But what she always heard was

_'What do you want to do with your life?'_

And what they thought her answer was, rule a country.

But the truth was that she feared revealing the truth, because they knew how vague she can be.

How vague she always was.

"We haven't finished the tour yet." He speaks up.

"I wanted to take you somewhere."

"There's more?" Elsa asks.

He extends a hand and Elsa takes it with her gloved one.

And she couldn't believe the next place.


	19. The Cloak

High on the rooftop of the famous pub in town was where they went next. It wasn't exactly considered a place but it meant more to Elsa than anything.

Because she was with him.

"When I feel a bit down, I like to spend my afternoons here. Just as long as a bird won't drop on me."

Elsa laughs.

She was getting used to this.

"That's the castle." He points to the large building.

"It's beautiful from this angle." She says.

"Have you wondered what life was like living in there?"

He says.

"Maybe the princesses are having a lot of fun with their jewelry and riches while spending days doing nothing." She gives a guess.

Of course she knows what it's like.

"Do you think that someday you could be as great as the king?" He asks.

"Honestly, I don't care." Elsa replies meaningfully.

"If my dream was to rule a country then I can never make my own decisions."

"You know a lot." He jokes.

"Where can you find true love in a cold place like that? You can't decide on who to marry. You are off limits to so much things."

Her voice was shaking.

"If that's so, what do you want to do with your life?"

That question.

The question she's never answered.

But now she knows.

Now she knows the answer.

"My dreams aren't like yours. Or anyone's." She states.

"It may be vague and different but it's what I have always wanted. It's what I haven't been in a long time.

I just want to be happy."

And she breaks down.

But as always, she was discreet. Reserved. Blank. Unreadable.

Her feelings wash over her like a tsunami, destroying anything that came across it.

She tries to choke out a laugh but her voice shook too much.

She just needs someone to listen to her.

"You're the strongest person I know." He says. "If you can hold yourself like that for so long, I wouldn't mind you crying right now."

And she realized something.

No snow? No blizzard?

This has never happened.

Another reason why she only lets herself go in her room is because of the harm she can cause to someone.

But it was missing.

A large part of her was missing

Or not showing up rather.

But she doesn't know why.

But it was something else.

That crying in front of someone like him felt okay.

There was no pressure

Just comfort.

Elsa tries composing herself but the feeling just doesn't go away.

It was that sentence.

The sentence that got to her and turned her whole self over.

"This is ridiculous." She tries to laugh. "I shouldn't be crying,"

"But you're sad. You've been sad for too long and you deserve to cry."

"But you're with me." She admits. "I never feel alone when I'm with you."

He doesn't say anything.

"You... I don't know how long this friendship is going to last." She says.

"It's going to last forever." He promises.

And she hopes it will.

"You're the only person who knows me for who I am." She says. "The only thing you won't know is how I look like and I can't keep up with it anymore. I can't stand it! But... If I do, it might open another door for us. We might not see each other anymore. It could ruin everything-"

"No. No it won't-"

"It will! Because we were never supposed to meet. Ever since that day, ever since I got to know you, there is this feeling I get from the pit of my stomach. A feeling I try so hard to deny. And I know. I know what's going to happen next."

"Can I tell you something? When I'm with you, I don't feel so alone anymore." He admits.

She turns away.

"Sometimes, it's better to be alone."

"That's not true. That's not true because it sucks to be alone." Dominic furrows his brows.

"Not all the time." She says calmly and softly. "That way, no one can hurt you."

Dominic felt hurt by what she said. He saw how hopeless she was with everything and wanted to change that. He wanted to show her that someone cared, despite her looks.

So he did the unthinkable.

Without thinking, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her hood down as if the world meant it.

"NO!" She screamed and looked away, covering her face with both her hands.

He just saw a beautiful girl with platinum blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She had quite pale skin but her cheeks were flushed softly. Lips were a beautiful light red, and eyelashes long and curled.

His mouth drops open because he wanted to say something.

But nothing came out.

"How dare you?!" Her voice was muffled behind her hands, voice shaking like thunder, dreadful like a beast.

And that's when the snow started falling. And it got stronger.

And stronger.

"It's snowing!" They hear some people yelling from below.

But they were too busy looking into each other's eyes.

Too focused on trying to read each other's reactions.

News got around very quickly around the kingdom and finally the castle's warning bell rang furiously.

"Princess Elsa is missing! Now God has cursed this land!" Someone shouts out.

Curse.

The castle guards on their horses ride swiftly around the kingdom in search for their princess resulting to Elsa putting the hood back on and running back to the castle.


	20. The King

As fast as her legs could carry her, she restrains herself from making a trail of ice going back.

As she reaches the gates, she runs back up to her room without stopping to catch a breath.

As she finally reaches her room, she slams the door and realizes how tired she was.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Then the stress builds up again.

"ELSA!" She hears her father banging on her door.

And there he was, his horrifying figure before her after he slams the door open.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM!" He yells.

She sees her mother behind him, looking down sadly, her hands folded.

She speaks softly.

"Agdar. Please-"

"ARE YOU MAD?! HAVE YOU BEEN _OUT_ OF YOUR MIND?! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER GO OUTSIDE THE PALACE GATES! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HURT SOMEONE-!"

"No, father!" She says pleadingly, her eyes already pouring with tears.

"I won't hurt anyone! Y-You see, I met this kind man-"

_"YOU MET SOMEONE IN TOWN?!" _He blasted.

"WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT ABOUT YOUR POWERS?! WHAT WILL HE THINK OF YOU, HUH?! YOU'RE A MONSTER! THAT'S ALL YOU ARE!"

"Agdar! Stop!" The queen pleads tearfully. "She could hurt-!"

"I don't care if she even kills me! This is for her own good!" He said with a slight force. "I won't allow such a thing to grow on her!"

"She is still your daughter!" She reminds him, already starting to cry.

"Please... Don't be like your father.."

The King turns to Elsa and bangs his fist on her desk.

"Who is he." He mutters. "Who is the man."

"I... I don't know." She lies.

"I am asking you... A QUESTION!"

"I don't know, papa!" She cries.

The word rings in his ears.

_Papa_.

He knew the queen was right.

She's just a girl.

She didn't deserve any of this.

But they were trapped.

There was no going back at this state.

On the inside, his heart swelled.

His clenched fist was now rested and he put it on his forehead.

This was his daughter.

The person he sculpted through his words and actions.

And he knew he destroyed her.

Made her cold and heartless. Afraid of everything and letting everything get in her way.

He knew she wanted freedom. Acceptance.

Love.

He made her feel like a monster.

He has always wanted to show love to her.

He just didn't want to wake up to the fact that he can't.

Just like Elsa, he was a hard and intimidating kind of person.

But he broke down easily and kept so much to himself.

"Just remember. I am doing this because I worry. You are never going outside without my permission _ever again_. Do I make myself clear?"

He didn't say anything else to his weeping daughter.

He just turned around with his wife, and slammed the door.

Leaving Elsa to cry in the darkness.

She knew what everyone had to say about her.

She may be quiet but many things swam in her mind. She was calm. Observant.

She's heard people call her scary and described her to have an antagonistic personality.

She's been called many things. Positive and negative energy all combined together.

She was intelligent. Stupid. Pessimistic. Optimistic. Sickly. Realistic. Gorgeous. Quiet. Broken. Pained. Visionary. Absent. Sophisticated. Frightening. Intimidating. Heartless. Unsympathetic. Villainous. Dark. Graceful. Ethereal. Creepy.

She understood that they were all different people who had different opinions but despite some negativity, they were all after one thing.

And she knew that.

Seventeen. Only a few years left and she would be old enough to become queen. If it were measured by legibility, she could be queen now.

If only the world would stop getting in the way.

She was done with this.

She was done with finding true happiness. Maybe she was just looking at the wrong place.

At the wrong time.

At the wrong worldly status.

Not everyone gets to make their own choices. Almost no one, really. So what was the point of finding true hapiness?

XxXxXxXxXx

author's note: I have been binge watching Game of Thrones and my eyes are burning. I still have Tennis practice tomorrow so I'm not sure if I'll be able to write. (Then again, I post probably about four chapters a day)

I wish you all the best in life and may you find true happiness. X


End file.
